Lingerie and Everyone Happy
by Uki The Great
Summary: "Aktif itu penting!" Begitulah saran Rangiku kepada Orihime, Rukia, dan Momo. Apa mereka berhasil melakukannya? – khusus dewasa! *halah* dibilangin gitu juga, tetep aja pada baca iya kan? Ayo ngaku! M for theme


**Disclaimer:** Bleach by Kubo Tite

**Warning:** drama aneh, gaje plus abal, OOC dari awal sampe abis, adegan menjurus, typhos

**Rate: M **for matureness

**Summary: **"Aktif itu penting!" begitulah saran Rangiku kepada Orihime, Rukia, dan Momo. Apa mereka berhasil melakukannya? – khusus dewasa! *halah* dibilangin gitu juga, tetep aja pada baca iya kan? Ayo ngaku!

**Lingerie and Everyone Happy**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…

Serr... Serr...

Zraashhh...

Treekk

Momo menyeka keringat di dahinya. Hari sudah malam namun ia masih berkeringat. Penghuni rumah yang lain sudah terlelap. Meninggalkan Momo sendirian berkutat menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Cucian piring kotor masih menggunung di hadapannya, menunggu gilirannya untuk dicuci. Meja dapur dan kompor belum dibersihkan, lantainya juga. Ruang keluarga dan kamar mandi telah ia selesaikan sebelumnya, namun tetap saja Momo masih harus menyetrika. Momo melirik jam di dinding, malam semakin larut. Namun Izuru Kira, suaminya, belum pulang dari kerja. Ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya, sesuai perintah si ibu mertua.

Belum ada tanda-tanda Izuru akan kembali. Momo menunggunya sambil membaca koran pagi yang belum sempat ia baca, sambil mengantuk dan menguap panjang.

"Masih lama..." Momo menggumam.

Sepertinya Momo sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menunggu Izuru. Kepalanya telah mendarat nyaman di atas meja. Rasa capek, mengantuk dan penat bercampur menjadi satu dan mengantarkan Momo ke alam mimpi. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi jika nanti si ibu mertua terbangun dan memergokinya sedang tertidur saat menunggu suaminya pulang.

Momo hanya ingin istirahat.

h.a.p.p.y.

Suara-suara dari layar televisi LED berukuran besar membahana di ruang keluarga yang besar yang terlihat remang-remang karena memang lampunya tidak dinyalakan. Hanya cahaya dari televisi lah yang menyinari ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang memang luas itu makin luas terasa, karena hanya ada sesosok perempuan muda yang duduk sendirian di sofa yang besar. Perempuan itu manusia penghuni rumah ini, bukan hantu.

Orihime Ishida, begitulah nama perempuan itu setelah ia menikahi salah satu dokter rumah sakit universitas Uryuu Ishida. Mungkin jika dilihat dari kaca mata kuda -eh kaca mata orang luar, menikahi dokter itu sangat nyaman. Tapi bagi Orihime tidak begitu. Seringkali ia ditinggal sendiri di rumah, entah karena tugas jaga atau panggilan darurat. Belum lagi jika Uryuu pergi dinas keluar kota untuk menghadiri seminar kedokteran.

Seperti saat ini. Orihime menonton drama tengah malam sendirian, sambil menghabiskan kudapan yang dibuat dan dibelinya. Sudah empat hari Uryuu pergi menghadiri seminar di Sapporo. Menonton drama lawas yang sudah _invalid_ pada tengah malam sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sekarang ini. Sebagai salah satu cara menghilangkan rasa sepi.

Adegan demi adegan ditontonnya. Air mata Orihime mengalir entah karena drama yang ia tonton atau hal yang lain.

"_Keluar kau dari rumah ini!"_ Bunyi suara dari televisi.

"Kriuk.. Kriuk..."

"_Ta-tapi..._"

"_Tidak ada 'tapi-tapi'! Enyahlah dari pandanganku sekarang juga!"_

"_Kumohon nyonya-"_

_PLAAK_

"_Dasar rendahan!"_

"Krriuk... Kriuuk... Kraakk... Kruukk..."

h.a.p.p.y.

Rukia berjalan gontai menuju pintu depan, setengah mengantuk. Walau demikian, rasa kantuknya tidak menyurutkan emosinya setelah ia terbangun dan mendapati salah satu sisi tempat tidurnya telah kosong. Jam weker digital masih menunjukkan pukul 2 dinihari, namun si suami, Ichigo, telah siap berangkat dengan sebuah koper.

"Pagi sekali, waktunya masih lama kan?" ujar Rukia dengan sinis.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

"Ohhh... Kapten Ichigo Kurosaki ingin jadi pilot teladan bulan ini ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Iya dengan begitu kesempatan untuk mengencani pramugari jadi lebih besar, iya kan pak kapten?"

"Hahaha bisa saja. Seharusnya kau senang, selama aku pergi kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan pacar gelapmu, si monyet Renji."

"Ckckckck... Pengertian sekali. Bukannya kau yang senang bisa pergi senang-senang dengan pramugari dengan rok mini?"

"Iya rok mininya bagus sekali. Sangat menonjolkan kemulusan paha dan betis, belum lagi membuat penasaran untuk melihat apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya, pasti bagus sekali. Monyetmu itu juga harus lihat, siapa tahu bisa jadi manusia beneran."

"Wuaahh... aku tidak tahu nasib seperti apa yang akan menimpa para penumpang yang menaiki pesawat dengan pilot mesum seperti Kapten Kurosaki."

"Pastinya nasib baik. Aku pergi dulu." Ichigo melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Pergi saja sana!"

Rukia mengejar dan melempar sendal jepit ke arah Ichigo. Tapi UFO (_Unbecoming Flying Object _–RED) yang sangat tidak elegan itu dapat dihindarinya dengan sukses. Sekali lagi, Rukia Kurosaki mengawali hari dengan pertengkaran dengan suaminya.

h.a.p.p.y.

Kafe terbuka di deretan pertokoan itu sedang ramai. Orang-orang duduk bercengkerama sambil menikmati pesanan mereka. Terlihat para pelayan sibuk mondar-mandir melayani para pengunjung. Di salah satu meja berpayung itu, terlihat empat perempuan sedang menikmati teh dan kue sambil berbagi cerita.

"Kau terlihat mengantuk Orihime," kata Rukia.

"Benarkah? Ehehehe... aku tidur telat karena menonton drama."

"Nonton berdua? Asyiknya," komentar Rangiku.

"Sendirian kok."

"Eh?"

"Ishida-san kemana?"

"Ada pertemuan para dokter di Sapporo. Uryuu memang sibuk"

"Oohh..." timpal Momo.

"Hati-hati saja. Siapa tahu suamimu sedang asyik dengan para perawat. Laki-laki itu lemah terhadap wanita berseragam!" cetus Rukia.

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya! Ichigo itu selalu dan selalu saja melirik para pramugari!"

"Sabar Rukia-chan," kata Rangiku menenangkan teman akrabnya.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tambahnya.

"Ya. Setelah minggu lalu aku menemukan kemeja yang bernoda lipstik, kali ini aku menemukan bikini dalam saku jasnya. Dasar suami hidung belang!"

"Kau tahu siapa pemiliknya?" tanya Orihime.

"Tahu! Milik salah satu pramugrari yang ikut dalam penerbangan yang sama. Aku tahu siapa orangnya, dan kali ini mereka satu penerbangan lagi."

"Uhh... Uryuu tidak melirik perawat. Dia sibuk mendekatkan diri kepada Profesor Kurotsuchi..."

"Penelitian suamimu belum selesai ya?"

"Iya..."

"Bagus itu. Kalian tidak bertengkar seperti kami."

"Tapi Rukia-san, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bicara dengannya."

"Kalian masih lebih baik. Tidak tinggal di rumah mertua," timpal Momo.

"Meski sudah berusaha, masih juga mendapat pandangan sinis. Belum lagi ditagih untuk segera memberi cucu."

"Kira-san?" tanya Orihime.

"Izuru selalu sibuk. Zaman resesi seperti ini, membuatnya harus kerja ekstra keras kalau tidak ingin di-PHK."

"Hahhh... Untunglah aku tidak tinggal dengan mertua..."

"Aku jadi tidak mengerti dengan suamiku sendiri."

"Benar. Terlalu mementingkan pekerjaan."

"Ya, dan para suami tidak pernah diberondong pertanyaan 'kapan punya anak'."

"... Aku rasa aku punya solusinya," kata Rangiku.

"Apa?"

"Memangnya ada?"

"Solusi yang bagaimana, Rangiku-san?"

"Aktif."

"AKTIF?" tanya mereka bertiga.

"Iya. Aktif itu penting! Misalnya goda dia dengan lingerie! Kalian kan baru beberapa bulan menikah, wajar kalau masih canggung."

"A-aku sudah setahun..." kata Momo.

"Tapi Momo-chan terlalu pemalu. Sekali-kali coba kau 'serang' suamimu!"

Dalam sekejap wajah Momo berubah merah.

"Orihime-chan juga! Coba beri kejutan padanya, mungkin saja suamimu akan melanjutkan penelitian di rumah. Tentang posisi yang bagaimana yang bisa menghasilkan anak dengan cepat!"

"I-itu.."

"Sayang kan? Padahal kau punya 'aset'!" seru Rangiku sambil menunjuk 'aset' milik Orihime.

"Kyaa!" Orihime menjerit malu sambil menutup wajah.

"Dan untukmu Rukia, beri suamimu itu servis spesial!"

"Haaa?"

"Aku tahu sisi tomboymu itu adalah daya tarikmu, tapi sesekali jadi feminim itu bagus! Tunjukkan padanya bahwa kau bisa memuaskan-"

"Maaf para pengunjung sekalian, bisa kecilkan sedikit suaranya? Beberapa pengunjung merasa terganggu," sela seorang pelayan.

h.a.p.p.y.

'Apa-apan itu! Servis spesial apanya!'

Rukia terus memikirkan kata-kata Rangiku seharian ini. Meskipun ia masih di kantor. Ia tidak habis pikir, apakah ia harus menuruti nasihat dari temannya itu. Memang, sudah sebulan ini ia terus bertengkar dengan suaminya, perkara saling cemburu. Suaminya bahkan mencurigai sahabat sejak kecilnya sebagai pacar gelapnya. Yang benar saja!

Orihime menyantap santap siangnya sendirian. Kepalanya terus-menerus memutarkan nasehat Rangiku. Kejutan? Kejutan yang seperti apa? Ia bimbang apakah ia akan memberikan kejutan pada suaminya malam ini.

Momo mendorong troli belanja, di sampingnya si ibu mertua terus-terusan berkicau tiada henti. Ingin rasanya Momo menyumpalkan gurita hidup ke mulut ibu mertuanya. Namun ia masih mencoba bersabar mendengarkan ocehan sang ibu mertua. Tapi sampai kapan kesabarannya dapat bertahan? Momo mengingat lagi kata-kata Rangiku. Haruskah ia 'menyerang' suaminya?

'Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba,' hati kecilnya berbicara.

h.a.p.p.y.

"Jadi mau yang seperti apa?" tanya Rangiku pada ketiga temannya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Momo.

Lingerie shop milik Rangiku ramai dikunjungi para wanita, tua maupun muda. Beberapa dari mereka sedang mencari _inner bridal_ yang cocok untuk hari bahagia mereka. Rangiku si manajer sedang sibuk memberi bantuan kepada ketiga teman-temannya. Berbagai jenis lingerie telah ditawarkan, namun belum satupun dari mereka yang sudah menentukan mana yang akan mereka beli. Salah satu dari karyawan Rangiku telah bolak-balik membantu Momo untuk mencoba lingerie-lingerie tersebut di kamar ganti.

"Yang ini saja," kata Rukia.

"Jangan! Warna ini terlalu netral. Yang ini saja, pasti lebih terlihat manis untukmu," saran Rangiku.

"Bukannya terlalu mencolok?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku mau pulang saja!" Momo ingin berlari, tapi ditahan oleh Rangiku.

"Jangan lari!"

"Harganya lumayan juga ya?" komentar Orihime.

"Tapi modelnya terlalu sempit!" balas Rukia.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Rangiku sambil menyodorkan sebuah bra seksi pada Rukia.

"Uhh... bentuknya seperti BH," jawab Rukia.

"Ya iyalah..."

Setelah sibuk memilah-milih dan mencoba, akhirnya mereka bertiga berhasil menemukan model yang mereka cari. Sebenarnya lebih tepat ditentukan paksa oleh Rangiku si pemilik toko, karena teman-temannya terlalu bingung dan pemilih untuk memutuskan lingerie mana yang akan mereka beli. Ketiganya pulang dengan wajah memerah membawa lingerie yang dibungkus kemasan cantik dan menarik, tak lupa hadiah kalender karena masih bulan promo. Orang lain mungkin mengira mereka sedang terserang demam atau terlalu banyak minum.

Rangiku tersenyum-senyum memeperhatikan ketiga temannya dari jauh. Meski dibayar dengan 'harga teman', tetap saja Rangiku mendapat keuntungan.

'Aku memang punya bakat bisnis,' pikirnya dalam hati.

h.a.p.p.y.

Orihime menatap sepasang lingerie biru muda sederhana yang ia beli di kamarnya. Ia ragu-ragu untuk memakai pakaian dalam tersebut. Setelah ditimbang-timbang, akhirnya ia mencoba memakainya. Dengan jari-jari yang gemetaran, ia melepas pakaiannya satu-satu lalu memakai lingerienya.

'Uhh... aku seperti bintang film biru saja!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Orihime malu sendiri melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin. Bra biru muda itu hampir tidak dapat menutupi payudaranya dengan sempurna, _brief_ dengan warna senada itu pun demikian rendahnya dengan dua tali pengikat di kiri-kanannya. Siapapun yang melihat Orihime saat ini, pasti akan goyah imannya.

'Apa terlihat bagus ya? Kalau Uryuu lihat, komentarnya seperti apa?'

~Let's make a move... Let's leave the world behind... ~

Buru-buru Orihime meraih ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari suaminya membuat Orihime kecewa. Uryuu terlambat pulang satu hari.

"Haahhh..."

h.a.p.p.y.

"_Ingatnya, harus sukses!"_

Kata-kata Rangiku terus berputar di otak Momo. Setelah makan malam yang nampak seperti biasa, Momo sibuk mempersiapkan dekorasi dan set di kamar tidur. Perbedaannya adalah tidak ada ibu mertua dan saudara-saudara ipar yang ikut dalam acara makan malam. Ibu mertua dan saudara-saudara iparnya telah ia sogok dengan voucher menginap dua hari satu malam yang diberikan Rangiku padanya. Ia merapikan detil-detil kecil termasuk jumlah kelopak bunga, letak lilin aroma terapi dan lipatan seprai. Izuru telah ia giring ke kamar mandi, sekalian menyerahkan piyama gantinya. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi kejutan ini harus berhasil.

"Momo... apa aku sudah boleh masuk?" tanya Izuru dari luar kamar.

Momo dengan jubah tidurnya langsung memasang gaya di tempat tidur.

"Masuklah."

"Momo, apa yang-" Lidah si suami mendadak kelu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Momo dengan suara yang menggoda. Momo perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melepas jubah tidurnya. Menampakkan lingerie seksi berwarna kuning yang sangat menantang. Benar-benar berbeda dengan kepribadian Momo yang pemalu. Menurut Rangiku, Momo memerlukan sihir warna kuning.

"A-a-a..."

Momo mendekati si suami yang saat ini berdiri kaku dan menelan ludah.

"Malam ini.., menjadi milik kita berdua..." bisiknya sebelum mencium mesra Izuru yang masih berdiri tegak.

Saat Izuru akan membalas aksi sang isteri, tiba-tiba tercium bau gosong. Spontan mereka berdua mencari-cari sumber bau tersebut. Rupanya jubah tidur yang tadi dilepas oleh Momo, menyambar ujung tempat lilin sehingga jatuh dan memabakar tirai jendela dengan cepat. Hampir seluruh tirai telah terbakar.

"Astaga!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Jangan panik!"

Izuru segera menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil air, sementara Momo mencoba memadamkan apinya dengan selimut. Setelah empat kali bolak-balik menyiramkan air, api akhirnya padam juga. Tidak ada korban jiwa yang jatuh dalam peristiwa ini.

"Hah... Hah... Hampir saja..."

"..."

"Kau terluka?"

"..."

"Momo?"

"Maaf..."

"Kenapa?"

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

"Sudahlah, cuma tirai dan selimut saja yang terbakar. Tidak apa-apa. Malah aku lebih kaget waktu masuk kamar tadi, Momo seperti bukan Momo saja."

"Hiks... hiks... habisnya aku tidak tahan terus-terusan ditanya sudah 'berisi' apa belum... Hiks... hiks... aku juga lelah harus menahan perasaan... Hiks..."

"Maaf ya, tapi bisa tidak bertahan sedikit lagi?"

"Hiks.. Eh?"

"Sedikit lagi uang yang kukumpulkan bisa buat membayar uang muka apartemen. Selanjutnya kita bisa menyicil selama 3 tahun. Maaf ya..."

"Izuru?"

"Aku tahu ibu itu memang orangnya keras dan saudara-saudaraku itu suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Jadi kupikir lebih baik kita tinggal di tempat lain."

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Rencananya kuberitahu saat akhir tahun nanti, setelah uang mukanya berhasil dikumpulkan."

Momo memeluk suaminya dengan perasaan lega. Ternyata alasan dibalik kerja keras Izuru selama ini adalah demi membeli apartemen untuk mereka berdua. Dalam hati Momo menguatkan hatinya untuk bersabar hingga akhir tahun nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang kau pakai saat ini bikin aku jadi 'pengen'..."

"E-eh?"

h.a.p.p.y.

Rukia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tidak sanggup melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Bolak-balik ia mencoba mengintip, tapi tidak bisa. Rukia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan ia bangkit dan menatap cermin besar di kamarnya tersebut. Bisa. Ia bisa menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Pelan-pelan ia mencoba menyingkirkan selimut yang tidak punya dosa apa-apa itu, dengan sedikit gemetar. Begitu selimut telah jatuh menyentuh lantai, spontan ia menutup wajahnya lagi. Gagal. Rukia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Arrghhh..." gumam frustasinya.

Masih menutup wajahnya, Rukia kembali mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun lagi-lagi niat tersebut gagal dilaksanakan. Dengan sangat kekanak-kanakan, Rukia berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya, frustasi dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sambil memeluk lututnya, Rukia mencoba mencari ketenangan. Ia mengingat-ingat mengapa ia nekat membeli lingerie dan meneguhkan niatnya. Bukannya orang yang ingin ia tunjukkan adalah suaminya sendiri?

'Ichigo pulang masih lama, masih ada seminggu untuk persiapan. Tenangkan dirimu Rukia, masih ada waktu seminggu. Cuma melihat di cermin tidak akan mati kan?'

Menghitung dalam hati, mempersiapkan diri. Kemudian Rukia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin.

Rukia bersemu merah melihat dirinya sendiri. _Night gown_ transparan berwarna pink berpita renda itu memang terlihat manis untuknya. Begitu pula dengan bra dan bikininya. Secara keseluruhan apa yang ia gunakan memperlihatkan sisi manis dan lembut dari dirinya. Warnanya menonjolkan kemulusan kulit Rukia.

"Arrrghhh! Ini bukan aku!" teriaknya histeris.

"Terlalu mini! Warnanya terlalu manis! Apa ini? Ada renda-rendanya segala! Pita? Hahahahaha..." monolognya. Sungguh menyedihkan. Rukia mencoba melihat punggungnya.

"Arrggghhh! Belakangnya juga! Bisa-bisanya aku beli buat Ichigo! Si mesum itu pasti akan mengejekku! Bodohnya aku!" ratap Rukia sambil mengacak-acak seprai. Stres.

"..."

Kembali ia menatap pantulannya.

"Bisa-bisanya aku ditipu Rangiku! Bayar mahal-mahal buat lingerie kurang bahan!" Rukia melempar bantal. "... Mendingan-"

"Tidak usah dipakai sekalian."

DEG!

Suara bariton yang khas itu menghentikan kegiatan monolog Rukia. Berdiri di depan pintu, Ichigo melipat tangannya dan tersenyum busuk.

"..." Rukia menatap horor pada Ichigo.

"Hei, hei... Apaan mukamu itu? Seperti lihat hantu saja."

"Ka-ka..."

"Perubahan jadwal, tidak jadi pergi seminggu."

"Se-se-sejak..."

"Dari tadi."

"E-e-eh?"

"Sejak kau melolong frustasi 'Terlalu mini! Warnanya terlalu manis! Apa ini? Ada renda-rendanya segala! Pita? Hahahaha...' lucu banget," tiru Ichigo. Bohong, pria itu sudah berdiri di pintu sejak Rukia guling-guling _absurd_ di tempat tidur. Mengira Rukia berdandan manis seperti itu untuk Renji.

BLUG

Sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah Ichigo.

"Oi, memangnya aku tidak boleh pulang? Iya?"

"Mesum! Dari tadi kau mengintipku!" Rukia mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan. Percuma.

"Lho? Boleh saja kan?"

Ichigo mendekati Rukia yang masih duduk di tempat tidur. Dengan kakinya, ia menyingkirkan bantal yang tadi dilempar oleh istrinya. Koper yang dibawa ia tinggalkan saja di depan pintu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Heh?"

"Sana! Jauh-jauh!" Rukia memukuli Ichigo dengan bantal menyuruh suaminya untuk menjauhinya. Ichigo mengabaikan perintah sang istri, malah ikut naik ke tempat tidur.

"Padahal aku mau lihat."

"Ga pakai lihat-lihat!"

"Hmm? Bukannya dibeli untukku?"

"Siapa bilang! Itu-"

"Kena!" Ichigo berhasil mengunci kedua tangan Rukia.

Kali ini ia memperhatikan sang isteri dari dekat. Mulai dari rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, lehernya, tali _night gown_ di pundaknya, pita berenda di dadanya, bra dan bikini yang bersembunyi di balik keremangan _night gow_nya, hingga ujung _night gown_ yang menggantung berbahaya di pahanya. Tak lupa sepasang kaki mulus istrinya. Yang diperhatikan, hanya memalingkan wajah yang bersemu merah tanpa suara.

"Cantik."

"... Pembohong. Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Neliel, kan?"

"Wah bagaimana ya?"

"Tuh kan!"

"..." Ichigo menatap dalam-dalam mata istrinya. Tangannya mulai bergerilya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang! Mandi sana!"

"Rukia..."

"Hei!"

"Lebih percaya padaku atau Neliel?"

"... Maunya aku percaya padamu. Tapi, sejak menemukan pakaian dalamnya di saku jasmu, aku tidak bisa percaya lagi."

"... Bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh."

"Kau bodoh, Rukia. Psikopat seperti Neliel, dipercaya."

"_Track record_mu memang jelek sih. Wajar kan kalau aku jadi ragu?"

"... Hehehehe... Selama belum puas menjadi suamimu, mana bisa aku selingkuh dengan wanita lain?"

"Pembual."

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

"Cih."

"Hmm?"

"Hentikan-"

"Jangan tolak aku malam ini."

Ichigo membawa istrinya ke dalam ciuman riang yang semakin dalam, yang kemudian dibalas dengan gairah yang sama besarnya. Dalam kepalanya telah tersusun rencana untuk membawa si pengganggu, Neliel, ke kuasa hukum atas tindakannya. Tapi, setidaknya tidak saat ini. Rukia dan lingerienya telah membuat Ichigo lupa dan termotivasi untuk berlayar di samudera kebahagiaan. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

h.a.p.p.y.

Orihime berangsur-angsur membuka kelopak matanya. Ia terkejut mendapati dirinya telah berselimut tebal. Di dahinya telah terpasang plester kompres penurun demam. Sesosok tubuh terlihat tertidur lelap di kursi. Lama Orihime menatap si suami yang tertidur. Bunyi jam weker membuyarkan momen bahagia bagi Orihime.

"Sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Uryuu beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian mengambil thermometer.

"Uryuu?"

"..."

Uryuu tidak berkata apa-apa namun terus memeriksa suhu dan nadi istrinya.

"Buka mulutmu, aaaa..."

Orihime mematuhi perintah Uryuu dan membiarkan suaminya memeriksa dirinya.

"Demamnya sudah turun. Baguslah. Bikin khawatir saja."

"Eh?"

"Kau masuk angin gara-gara seharian tertidur dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam. Setidaknya kau pakai selimut, ini sudah musim gugur," Uryuu bicara dengan nada dokter kepada pasiennya.

"Itu..."

"..."

"Maaf..."

"..."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu repot."

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Sudah membiarkanmu kesepian di rumah."

Uryuu membelai pelan wajah istrinya. Suaranya berubah menjadi lembut.

"Padahal aku ini dokter, tapi aku malah membuat istriku sakit. Aku ini dokter payah ya?"

Orihime dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Iya aku ini payah. Tidak memahami perasaanmu, malah terlalu sibuk mengaktifkan diri di rumah sakit," ujarnya sambil memeluk Orihime.

"...Maafkan aku ya?"

Orihime menggangguk kecil dan membalas pelukan dari suaminya. Rona bahagia terpancar dari wajahnya.

"..."

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, beli di mana pakaian dalam yang seksi itu? Bukan hadiah dari orang lain kan?"

"Be-beli di tokonya Rangiku-san."

"Oohh..."

"Jelek ya?

"Bagus kok."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya. Nanti dipakai kalau kau sudah benar-benar sembuh ya? Untuk dua hari ke depan kau dilarang menggunakan pakaian pendek dan tipis."

"Iya, dok."

h.a.p.p.y.

"Penjualan tokoku sedang bagus lho," wanita si seberang pesawat telepon itu berkata.

"Benarkah?" pria berambut perak itu terdengar tidak tertarik. Ia terus memperhatikan harga saham yang terpampang di monitor.

"Iya. Rukia-chan, Momo-chan dan Orihime-chan sekarang jadi pelangganku."

"Baguslah."

"..."

"..." Pria itu terus mencatat dan mengecek perubahan harga komoditi kelapa sawit yang berfluktuatif.

"Hei tahu tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Dengar dulu dong!"

"Ran, aku masih jam kerja. Jangan telepon ke kantor. Kau ada nomor ponselku, kan?"

"Huh, dingin sekali. Padahal aku sedang mencoba produk baru. _G-string_ brokat ini pasti jadi tren di musim dingin. Kau tahu? _Outline_nya memperindah garis dan lekukan paha."

''..."

"Sungguhan lho. Mau lihat?"

"..."

"Branya juga, menampilkan imej seksi dan-"

"Tunggu aku lima belas menit lagi! Jangan kemana-mana!"

TREEKK

Pria itu menutup teleponnya dan mengambil jasnya. Buru-buru ia menuju elevator. Memencet tombolnya dengan tidak sabar sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Sesegera mungkin menuju parkir mobil di _basement_ kantor.

…

**Selesai.**

*tutup muka pake bantal*

OMG uki bikin pwp! Gaje pula! Aaargghhh...! ga ada yang spesial sih, tau2 ide (aneh) ini muncul begitu saja... pairnya ada yang aneh? Maklumin saja, namax juga author yg suka diragukan kadar warasnya. Adegan 'ahem'nya tidak dilanjutin? Selanjutnya terserah anda... ni judul nyontek film (yg uki juga blum tonton) 'Pachinko and Everyone Happy' kata senior uki sih bagus. Perlu melayangkan kritikan, cacian, komen gaje? Silahkan jangan sungkan-sungkan **RnR!**


End file.
